


Rhythm and Control

by Youletmebloom



Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youletmebloom/pseuds/Youletmebloom
Summary: She had to get her sister back...she almost had her back. Instead of saving her sister, she ended up saving someone else.





	Rhythm and Control

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT SUMMARIES.  
> This series is HEAVILY influenced by three songs and will probably be titled the songs that helped shaped the chapters I'll be writing. So yeah, ENJOY!
> 
> Chapter song: The Monster by William Control

Of course it was raining, why wouldn't it rain on this day? I held my duffle bag closer to me as I walked into a barely lit street in New York, I wasn't entirely scared of walking through here. I just didn't want anyone trying to swipe what I had in my bag. The rain began to pick up, I threw my hood over my snapback and kept walking down the block looking for the building I needed to be in. I stopped in front of a run down building, then began searching for the number.

"Hey Jacks, what did you say this building look like?"

" _Kind of like a rust color, busted windows. One random window boarded up. You know the usual creepy looking place._ " My best friend said into my ear piece. " _Did you find it?"_

 _"_ Yeah...you sure no one lives here?"

"Besides the homeless, no one. You should be good to go, Y/N." I looked both ways of the block and slowly entered the building, grabbing a small flashlight from my pocket and she was right.

"Jesus, Jacks. You weren't kidding." There were a few people scattered around the floor, my heart sank. I unzipped my duffle bag and started pulling out the cash I was given for the hit, taking out a few hundred dollar bills and storing it where they had slept.

" _Did you give them a little something for the trouble you might cause?_ " I snorted as she knew me too well.

"Of course I did."

" _Good, now get to the roof_." I carefully walked around the sleeping bodies and headed for the roof and back out into the rain. I found the corner I needed to set up shop in, opening my duffle bag, I pulled out my sniper and propped it up, I placed my snapback backwards and looked into the scope. " _Now, there are two on the ground guarding the back door. No one will miss them_." I positioned my aim where Jacks had mentioned.

"Aye, Aye Cap'n." I pulled the trigger twice and the two men and fallen. "Where else?"

" _Second floor, there's a window open. Less noise."_ Another man down. " _Okay no-What the fuck!? How the hell did he get there?!"_ I perked up.

"What the hell do you mean 'He'? Do we have another goddamn player in the game? What the fuck, Jacks?"

" _Y/N, it's Frank Castle!"_

"...WHAT?!" I looked through the scope. "What floor!?" 

" _Fourth!_ " Pointing my aim to the fourth, this motherfucker is going to ruin this for me. " _What the hell are you going to do, Y/N?!_ "

"I can't kill him!" I yelled back at her, regretting it immediately.

" _Why not!? If he ruins this, you won't get your sister back!_ "

"It's Frank fucking Castle, he's on our side, Jacks!" I started hearing men under me asking where the noise came from. "Shit, I blew my goddamn cover!" I looked though my scope again and saw Frank out numbered and not doing very well. "Shit, shit, shit! Jacks is there a there a fire escape on this building?" I said, loading up my holsters with guns, ammo and knives. 

" _You literally stationed yourself above one._ " 

"Cool. Now. Time to clear the roaches." I saw about five men looking around and graced each one of them with head shots. I threw everything back in my bag and hid it in a dark corner. "Get Al to get this tomorrow." I hopped down to the fire escape and ran down as quickly as I could, pulling out my knife, I reached the back door and barged in. I snorted as I saw the mess that Frank had left behind. I walked around the bodies and up the stairs until I reached the fourth, I took cover and peeked my head out seeing about four men.

" _I can't help you out, Y/N. You're on your own now, I'm blind as a bat._ " 

"Easy peasy. Just call Al."

" _I thought you wanted him tomorrow_."

"Change of plans." Was the last thing I said before walking behind the closest man near me, kicking out the back of his knee and snapping his neck, gently placing him on the ground. I groaned when one of the stupid guards had to turn around and see me, I threw a knife in his direction, getting him right between the eyes. I pulled out my silenced pistols and shot the last two, putting them back in my holsters. I walked up to the last floor seeing only two guys left, finishing them off quickly. Pistols in both hands, I kicked down the door, only to see Frank beat to hell tied up to a chair facing me, he was dripping with blood. Shit. I felt a small breeze behind me and immediately ducked and fell on my back. Looking up to see him. Tony Mercer.

"Oh, Y/N. You thought I wasn't going to find out that you were coming for me?" He raised the crowbar, but I swept his legs before it came down. Immediately climbing on top of him with my knee pressed on his chest.

"Where the fuck is she, Tony?"

"Who?" He smirked, wrong answer. I hit him with the butt of my gun, hearing his nose crunch. "YOU STUPID BITCH."

"ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION. WHERE IS SHE!?" He began laughing and I was getting even angrier. 

"She's long gone, far away from here."

"...What?"

"You've been looking for the wrong person the entire time, little girl." I felt tears well up, this was a trick. They knew the entire fucking time I was coming after her, I lifted my gun and shot Tony in the head without hesitation. I got off of him and sat on the floor beside him.

"J-Ja-Jacks?"

" _We'll fucking find her, Y/N. I'm on it. Al, is on his way._ " I didn't say anything else, I sat there in the silence and cried. A loud grunt got me out my daze, shit. I forgot about Frank. I scrambled to my feet pulling out my knife and cutting him loose. He hunched over, but I immediately caught him.

"You're fine, big guy. I got you." He wanted to get up on his own but was failing miserably. "Quit fucking fighting me, Frank. I'm trying to help you."

" _Al's got your things. He's out front._ "

"Tell him to meet me at the back entrance." I held on to Frank tighter. "We gotta go down some stairs and yes, it's gonna fucking suck." We left the room and headed down the stairs as slowly as possible, earning a groan and grunt with each step. Frank and I reached the last floor and saw Al standing there with the door open, eyes widening at the sight of Frank.

"I-is that-"

"Yes, now help me. He's heavy!" Al helped me to the van and gently laid him across the seat, this was gonna be a long night.

* * *

"How's he looking?" Jacks said behind me.

"Better than before, it's gonna take a bit to heal his nose. But seeing what it looks like, I'm not sure he cares." I grabbed an alcohol wipe, cleaning off the last remaining blood, then yelling at the top of my lungs when Frank's hand immediately grabbed my wrist. I heard footsteps run our the room. "Don't FUCKING DO THAT, MAN. I ALMOST PUNCHED YOU IN THE NOSE. It would have been a favor, I would have straightened it." I yanked my wrist out his grip, his eyes boring into mine. I put my hand up as he opened his mouth. "You're welcome, I know you didn't need my help. But I wasn't just gonna fucking leave you there and no, you don't owe me jack shit. I'm not the type of person who expects anyone to do anything for me after I helped." He didn't say anything, only nodded. Frank and I's head turned to face behind me as we heard a phone ring.

"Micro..." I looked back at Frank.

"What?" I heard footsteps running down the hall, it was Jacks holding a flip phone. I snatched it out her hand, seeing caller ID. I quickly handed it to Frank and left the room.

"What the hell was that about? He scared the shit out of me."

"Really? I didn't notice that when you fucking ran out the room." There was a pounding at the door, I grabbed my gun and headed towards my front door. I looked through the peep hole and saw a curly haired man. "Who the fu-"

"My name is David o-or Micro. I'm here fo-" I opened my door and pulled him in, shutting the door behind him.

"Word of advice, when you're looking for Frank. I suggest not to shout his fucking name, I have neighbors who aren't keen with him." I furrowed my brows and realized something. "Hold on, how the fuck did you know where to find him?" I placed the gun to his temple waiting for him to talk. 

"Y/N!" I jumped back seeing Frank limp towards me.

"You two first name basis?"

"I overheard Tony say her name."

"You know, none is helping me figure out how the hell he knew where I live." Frank waved his cellphone around and I got the hint, I moved my gun from his face and stepped away. He didn't say another word, he just started to walk out my home. "Wait!" They stopped and faced me. I grabbed a card from my coffee table. "You know why I was there Frank and if you could help me out, it would mean the world. If not, like I told you. You don't owe me shit." I handed him my card. "So if you feel like you have to return the favor. Come find me and make sure you bring that with you." He looked at the card and had a smile on his face, an actual fucking smile. Nodded and left.

"You think he'll come around?"

"We'll just have to wait and see now, don't we?"


End file.
